Reckless
by LikanRay0757
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Bohemian Rhapsody" del grupo británico Queen. Narra los últimos momentos en la vida del culpable de la muerte de Osamu. [ONESHOT].


**Reckless**

 _ **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Sólo los uso para escribir esta historia sin fines lucrativos.**_

* * *

Aceleró y dejó atrás la esquina mientras su mente viajaba a la velocidad de su auto. 80, 90, 100, 110 Km/h. No se detiene, ni siquiera ante la luz roja de un semáforo, menos ante una señal de Alto. Sólo piensa en huir de lo sucedido, de los recuerdos, de la policía. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar si han tomado nota de la matrícula. 

Después de una hora viajando entre las calles de la ciudad, llega a un conjunto de departamentos. Estaciona el auto en el subterráneo y corre al suyo. Una vez que cierra la puerta, asegura la cerradura, cierra las cortinas desesperado y al fin se dispone a beber un café. Con la taza en la mano, se deja caer en el sofá, más relajado, pero pensativo y asustado. Reflexiona lo que acaba de hacer. 

"Acabo de atropellar a alguien" fue el pensamiento que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ya más liberado de los efectos del alcohol. Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir ebrio y sacar de su mente la imagen de ese muchacho de cabello azul golpeando el parabrisas, impactando contra el suelo, y el ruido del cuerpo cayendo al asfalto. 

Jamás pensó que a sus 18 años se vería en esa situación. Y no sabe cómo demonios pasó. Solo sabe que salió de ese bar luego de beber unos vasos de whisky y su último recuerdo es ese niño volando por los aires como un muñeco de trapo. 

Apuró el café y ya más calmado, prendió el televisor y lo primero que ve son las noticias. 

"Noticia de último minuto: un joven de 12 años muere atropellado", indicaba el titular en la pantalla. No lo podía creer. 

—Hoy a las 1:10 de esta tarde un niño de tan sólo 12 años falleció tras ser atropellado frente a su edifico en el distrito de Yamachi. El menor, identificado como Osamu Ichijouji se dirigía al parecer a comprar unos víveres cuando un automóvil lo impactó a toda velocidad en el costado derecho y se golpeó la cabeza al caer, lo que le causó la muerte inmediata… — narraba la conductora. 

Sólo esa narración bastó para que todas las imágenes de lo sucedido volvieran a surgir en su mente como una pesadilla sin escape. La reportera continuaba narrando lo acontecido. 

—…Se presume que el conductor, aún no identificado, habría actuado bajo la influencia del alcohol. En este momento, la policía del distrito está a la captura del culpable y reuniendo más antecedentes que permitan llevarlo a la justicia… 

Ya no pudo escuchar más. La sangre se le agolpó en las sienes y la culpa empezaba a taladrarle la conciencia. Tomó el teléfono pensando en llamar a la policía y entregarse, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué lograría confesando ser el asesino de ese niño, además de ir a la cárcel? Pensaba. ¿Cómo le haría frente a la verdad, cómo miraría a sus padres a la cara? Y peor aún, ¿cómo miraría a los padres de ese muchacho? No, no tenía valor, sabía que no podría mirar como la madre lloraría desconsolada y el padre lo quemaría vivo con los ojos, acusándolo de cobarde por no haber detenido el carro y no prestarle auxilio a Osamu en vez de huir como una rata. No podía. 

Esa noche, un revolver en la mano y una bala en la cabeza callaron su vergüenza y sus remordimientos, mientras a varias calles de distancia, en un departamento, un hombre abrazaba a su mujer que no paraba de llorar, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Y, encerrado en un cuarto que antes fue compartido, un niño de pelo tan azul como su hermano ya ausente, lloraba solitario su pena, cargando en su conciencia de infante una culpa secreta que, sentía, lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. 

* * *

_**Actualmente en mi país, Chile, existe una ley, llamada Ley Emilia, que condena con cárcel a todos los conductores que manejen bajo la influencia del alcohol y no presten el auxilio correspondiente a las víctimas que son atropelladas por su indiscreción, más si fallecen.**_

 _ **Si van a beber, no conduzcan, asegúrense de tener algún compañero que los lleve a casa o lleven dinero para un taxi.**_

 _ **Si van a conducir no beban.**_

 _ **En caso de atropellar a una persona es OBLIGACION MORAL COMO CIUDADANO Y SER HUMANO prestarle auxilio y quedarte en el lugar para dar tu testimonio a la policía.**_

 _ **Sean precavidos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Mizore.**_


End file.
